Harry Potter
by munya munya
Summary: Cerita ringan tentang Nara Shikadai yang hampir seratus persen mirip ayahnya. Hanya mata hijaunya yang mirip sang ibu, si Putri Suna. Kalimat yang terbayang di kepalanya itu persis seperti yang ada dalam novel milik Sarada. /canon/SHIKATEMA FAMILY/the cover is not mine/Don't like don't read! RnR?


"Wah, dia mirip sekali denganmu Shikamaru!"

"Shikadai, itu ayahmu? Kalian persis sekali ya!"

"Melihat Shikadai seperti aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru waktu kecil dulu,"

"Memang benar-benar cetak biru,"

"Dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu, Temari."

* * *

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Harry Potter**

**© 2015 Munya Munya**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Warning:**** Canon****, (maybe) ****typo, Don't like don't read!**

**Sekaligus merayakan jadinya Shikatema yang telat**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shikadai! Bangun! Kau bisa kesiangan ke akademi!" Ibu menyibak selimut tebalku yang nyaman tak lupa dengan teriakan-teriakan nyaringnya yang menggema di kamarku.

Haduh, pagi-pagi begini ibu sudah cerewet. Padahal 'kan aku masih mau bergelung lama-lama di kasur empuk ini. Dengan enggan ku buka mataku perlahan dan ku rentangkan tanganku, mengulet. Tapi saat menemukan posisi yang lebih nyaman membuatku ingin tidur lagi.

"Jangan tidur lagi! Cepat bangun!" Ibu sudah menghempaskan selimut kesayanganku dan memukul-mukul kasurku. Ugh, berisik sekali! Tapi kali ini aku harus benar-benar bangun kalau tidak mungkin ibu bisa menerbangkanku dengan kipas besarnya itu. Hiii!

Ibuku memang sangat cerewet—dan galak. Aku heran bagaimana ayah bisa jatuh cinta dengannya. Ah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya, itu terlalu merepotkan!

"Baiklah-baiklah Bu," perlahan aku bangkit dari tempat tidur empuk ini. Berhasil membangunkanku, ibu keluar kamarku sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau ini sama saja seperti ayahmu, pemalas!"

Tuh, kan. Bahkan di rumah pun masih saja aku disamakan dengan ayahku. Bisakah semua orang berhenti menyamakan kami?

Bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar hal semacam itu setiap hari dan itu sangat menjengkelkan!

Ohya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Nara Shikadai anak dari Nara Shikamaru dari Konoha dan Temari dari Suna. Kata orang-orang aku ini _blasteran_! Merepotkan.

Karena hal itu lah aku memiliki banyak sekali sanak saudara. Apalagi kalian tahu 'kan, pamanku Kazekage! Kadang hal itu menjadi merepotkan saat harus menjaga sikap dan ini-itu bila sudah berhadapan dengannya ataupun menghadiri acara yang berkaitan dengan paman Gaara.

Dan jika sedang kumpul keluarga atau acara apapun itu dengan rekan-rekan ayahku, kalimat-kalimat seperti tadi lah yang sering aku dengar. Iya, maksudku kalimat yang menyamakan aku dengan ayah.

Saat ini sudah saatnya sarapan. Aku duduk di meja makan bersama ibu dan ayah. Melihat ke depan kursi ku ada ayah, aku seperti sedang bercermin. Cermin masa depan di mana aku bisa melihat kira-kira seperti apa aku saat dewasa nanti.

Hey, kenapa aku berpikir sejauh itu?

Jika melihat teman-temanku, memang terkadang aku juga heran dengan diriku yang hanya mirip ayah ini. Tengok saja Inojin. Kemiripannya dengan orangtuanya seimbang. Warna rambut dan mata yang mirip bibi Ino dan warna kulit pucat dan gaya yang mirip paman Sai. Raut wajahnya saja seperti perpaduan keduanya. Benar-benar _fifty-fifty_!

Lihat juga Chouchou. Kulitnya yang gelap dan mata cokelatnya memang mirip sekali bibi Karui, tapi rambut cokelat dan badan gemuknya itu seperti paman Chouji.

Aku memandang ibuku yang sedang menyendokkan lauk ke mangkuk ayah. Ibu berambut pirang dengan mata hijau. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jadinya diriku bila berambut pirang seperti ibu. Bisa-bisa aku dibilang nanas berjalan!

Sepertinya ada baiknya juga aku ini persis ayah.

Temanku yang lain juga tidak semuanya mirip kedua orangtua mereka. Aku baru sadar ada Boruto dan Sarada yang sama-sama persis ayah mereka. Bahkan terkadang aku ragu si Boruto bodoh itu anaknya bibi Hinata atau bukan. Tingkahnya tidak Hyuuga sekali!

Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua setidaknya mempunyai _style_ yang berbeda dengan ayah mereka. Sedangkan aku? Bahkan kuncir tinggi di kepalaku ini sama seperti model rambut ayah!

Tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, Shikadai..

Naas, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Ini alami dan terjadi begitu saja.

Aargh! Kenapa tidak sekalian IQ 200 ayah menurun padaku, sih?

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan ke dalam kelas. Sudah ramai rupanya. Artinya anak-anak Konoha terbilang rajin karena mayoritas sudah sampai di kelas sebelum Aburame-_sensei _datang. Lihat, aku yang paling terakhir datang! Tapi aku tidak peduli, itu bukan masalah 'kan?

Bangku yang biasa aku duduki setiap harinya ada di barisan paling belakang dan paling atas. Makin atas, makin banyak anak tangga yang harus ku daki. Merepotkan!

Saat aku sudah duduk, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi aku sedikit terganggu dengan kerumunan teman-temanku yang mengelilingi bangku di depanku, tempat Sarada duduk. Mau tidak mau aku jadi bertanya-tanya sedang apa mereka. Dan saat ku lihat ternyata mereka mengerubungi sebuah buku yang katanya _sih_ sedang heboh, itu adalah novel yang berasal dari negara yang jauh di barat sana. Kalau aku tidak salah judulnya_ Harry Potter_, yak novel tentang penyihir muda itu. Hampir seluruh dunia tahu tentang cerita yang sedang _booming_ itu tapi novelnya sendiri belum rilis di Konoha. Maka dari itu seluruh temanku mengerubungi Sarada karena penasaran dan mengantre untuk meminjam novel itu. Mengapa Sarada sudah mendapatkan novel itu? Tentu saja berkat ayahnya yang gemar bepergian jauh ke luar negeri. Jadi ia sering memiliki barang-barang bagus—terutama buku—jauh lebih dulu dibanding kami.

Memangnya aku yang hanya mengoleksi barang-barang asal Suna?

Hm.. Shikadai, tidak boleh begitu. Seharusnya aku bersyukur juga.

Karena keributan itu, kantukku sudah hilang. Jadilah aku ikut memperhatikan teman-teman yang membaca ramai-ramai di depanku. Dengan tangan yang ku jadikan penopang dagu, aku mendengarkan ocehan teman-temanku, begini-begini aku penasaran juga dengan ceritanya.

Aku lihat Boruto sudah duduk di samping Sarada dan mulai memonopoli novel itu. Ia membaca keras-keras sampai Sarada cukup terganggu di sampingnya. Lihat wajah kesalnya itu! Aku ingin tertawa tapi akan merepotkan kalau teman-teman mendengarku tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Wah lelucon yang keren! Mereka benar-benar tahu cara menjahili orang. Hihihi bisa juga untuk ku tiru.." ujar Boruto lengkap dengan cengiran jahilnya. Tapi hal itu makin mengundang kekesalan Sarada. Huh, kalau aku jadi Sarada, sudah ku usir bocah pirang bodoh itu.

"Dasar bodoh," umpat si Uchiha.

Mendengar itu, Boruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan menengok ke samping. Tak sengaja, ia melihatku dan mengajakku bergabung. "Hai Shikadai! Kau tidak mau ikut membaca? Engg.. um.. kau ini seperti.." Boruto menggantungkan kalimatnya lengkap dengan tampang berpikirnya.

Aku yang heran melihatnya, hanya diam saja menunggu.

Tak lama, dia seperti bolak-balik membaca suatu kalimat yang sama di dalam novel itu. Sarada yang akan membalik halaman sampai kesal, "Sampai kapan kau selesai membaca halaman ini terus?"

"Tidak! Tunggu Sarada, lihat kalimat ini!" Boruto menunjukkan suatu paragraf pada Sarada yang langsung dibaca oleh gadis berkacamata itu.

"Ya memangnya ada apa dengan kalimat ini?"

Boruto dengan gaya sok _cool_ nya menunjuk ke arahku. Aku yang ditunjuk jadi bingung dan tak mengerti.

Tapi si Uchiha ini langsung mengerti dan membuat semua orang ikut membaca kalimat itu. Tak lama kemudian semua tatapan langsung tertuju ke arahku. Aku hanya menguap lebar, heran dengan tingkah mereka. Boruto yang 'menemukan' lelucon atau entah apa itu yang aku rasa berhubungan denganku hanya cekikikan. Ia pun membacanya keras-keras.

"_Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, Harry. Hanya mata hijaumu yang persis ibumu_."

Hey memangnya apa hubungannya kalimat itu dengan..

"Kalimat tadi pas sekali denganmu, Shikadai!" timpal Inojin.

_Jleb_

Aku tersentak. Hey, mengapa bisa mirip sekali?

Melihat tampangku yang kaget dan merasa 'sadar' membuat tawa teman-temanku membahana ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ugh, sial!

Tapi aku jadi berpikir, baru ku sadari ternyata aku mewarisi mata ibu. Hijau dan tajam. Hm.. ada juga kemiripan aku dengan ibu ya. Aku jadi tidak ragu lagi kalau aku anak ayah dan ibu!

Dan kenapa juga warna mata si Harry itu harus hijau juga sama sepertiku sih?

"Hahaha.. kau itu hasil _copy_ ayahmu tapi matanya diganti mata bibi Temari, Shikadai!" ujar Chouchou.

Aku rasa kau tepat sekali, Chouchou.

Sepertinya setelah ini aku bakal jadi bulan-bulanan teman-temanku. Ini semua gara-gara si _Harry Potter._

Tapi tidak masalah, toh ini menjawab pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu benakku. Aku tidak seratus persen mirip ayah!

"_Mendokusei_,"

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hahaha fic apa ini? Sungguh gaje tapi beneran deh, pertama lihat shikadai itu kayak shikamaru yang matanya berbinar-binar(?) hahaha! Besar gitu dan gak mata ngantuk lagi kan kocak!

Ups bukan maksud menghina kok. Cuma gemesh aja sama bocah-bocah unyil generasi baru naruto. Jadi penasaran gimana manga sequel new generation naruto nya! Aaa cepet rilis dong gak sabar!

Pasti seru ya dengan dunia baru yang udah modern. Hayo ngaku siapa yang ga sabar juga?

Last but not least, fanfic ini saya dedikasikan juga buat Shikatema yang akhirnya jelas juga statusnya.. canon! Yah walaupun mereka udah keliatan jelas sih tapi belum ada kepastiaan resmi dan mereka gamau ngaku terus ahaha saya geregetannnn kalo liat mereka!

Selamat buat Shikatema! Dan shikatema lovers! Happy canon! Hahaha telat yaaa

Okedeh makasih bagi yang mau membaca cerita gaje ini saya minta reviewnya boleh?

Review please~

Salam,

Munya

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Seperti biasa, saat makan malam ibu selalu memasak makanan enak. Kami makan dengan lahap. Aku hampir menghabiskan makan malamku dan sepertinya ayah dan ibu juga hampir selesai. Tapi tiba-tiba ayah..

"Aku mau tambah," ayah berujar pada ibu yang baru selesai makan di sampingnya sambil menyerahkan mangkoknya.

Ibu menggerling jahil sambil mengambil mangkuk kosong di tangan ayah. "Wah.. wah.. sepertinya tuan penasihat hokage kelaparan. Pasti lupa makan siang ya?"

"Hmm," gumam ayah malas.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, ibu pasti akan..

"Sudah ku bilang sesibuk apapun jangan melewatkan makan siang, Shikamaru! Kau ini keterlaluan malasnya. Pasti kau malas turun ke bawah membeli makanan? Kau 'kan bisa menyuruh bawahanmu membelikan!"

Marah-marah.

"Bawa bekal malas, beli makan malas, makan siang malas. Kau ini niat hidup tidak sih, Shikamaru!" ujar ibu tanpa jeda sambil menyendok nasi dari penanak nasi yang ada di meja dapur ke mangkuk ayah.

Ohya, meja dapur di rumah kami letaknya dekat meja makan. Jadi suara ibu yang marah-marah pada ayah terdengar jelas sampai ke tempatku duduk. Haaah, dasar ayah dan ibu itu. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Ibu _mengomel_ dan ayah hanya diam saja dengan wajah mengantuknya. Aku? Menjadi penonton setia.

"Jangan tiru ayahmu, Shikadai!" kata ibu menutup _omelan_ panjangnya.

Aku hanya menggumam singkat sambil meminum air putih tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku mau bertanya. Kenapa aku ini bisa mirip sekali dengan ayah?"

Pertanyaan polos itu terlontar begitu saja setelah aku menenggak minumanku. Ayah dan ibu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menatapku heran. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?

Ayah berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Orang bilang, jika seorang anak lebih mirip ayahnya, artinya saat dalam kandungan rasa cinta ibunya sangat besar pada ayahnya. Melebihi rasa cinta ayahnya pada ibunya. Dan sebaliknya. Jadi yaah.."

"Jangan mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak, Shikamaru!" Tiba-tiba ibu yang sedang mengaduk kari di panci menyela perkataan ayah.

Aku jadi bingung, yang mana yang bisa ku percaya?

"Jangan gengsi begitu, Temari. Itu sudah terbukti kok. Bilang saja kalau kau sangat mencintaiku waktu itu," Ujar ayah sambil menengok ke belakang. Mengingat kursi makan ayah membelakangi meja dapur tempat ibu berada.

Wow, jarang-jarang aku lihat ayah menggoda ibu seperti ini. Shikadai, sepertinya kau akan menjadi penonton lagi.

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan ibu yang sedang memasukkan satu sendok makan garam ke dalam kari. Biar ku tebak! Pasti ibu jengkel dengan ayah dan akan mengerjai ayah. Hahaha.

"Itu mitos tahu!"

Dua sendok.

"Hei jangan mengelak. Buktinya kau rela meninggalkan Suna demi tinggal di sini bersamaku."

"Jangan fitnah!" Perempatan mincul di dahi ibu. Tidak segan-segan ibu menambahkan dua sendok garam lagi. Aku meneguk ludah membayangkan betapa asinnya kari itu.

Tapi ayah tetap tidak menyadarinya..

Kari 'mengerikan' itu dituangkan ke mangkuk nasi ayah.

"Nah, sudah jelas 'kan, Shikadai? Jadi kau sangat mirip ayah karena kadar cinta ibumu pada ayahmu lebih besar," ujar ayah penuh kemenangan yang sudah berbalik ke arah ku.

Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan omongan ayah karena aku melihat ibu yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan ayah dan sedang memberikannya.

"Huh, ini makanannya,"

Saat ayah mulai menyendok, Ibu tersenyum mengerikan. Senyum yang sangat misterius.

Dalam hati aku sedikit was-was akan nasib lidah ayah. Karena dalam hitungan ketiga, sesuatu seperti...

"TEMARI! ASIN!"

Akan terjadi.

* * *

**END**


End file.
